Surprising visit
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: On an eventless day get Ben, Gwen and grandpa Max two surprising visitors from the future bringing a few surprises with them.


A/N: Well erm…got this idea in a way today by one of my insomnia-phases again, they can be a few times helpful…

P.S.: Am I still the only one who bothers with the writing of this pairing?

* * *

It was an eventless summer day soo grandfather Max decided that he would stop the trailer beside a little lake where they would relax for a few days. At the moment was the semi-retired Plumper sitting on the side of the lake fishing they lunch while Gwen was doing a few researches on her laptop, Ben in the meantime was amusing himself with one of his favorite comics. Finally a peaceful day when there were no surprise alien attacks, mad scientists, chatastrophal weddings, homicide clowns and other stressful things.

Everything was peaceful and most of al normal till…

…suddenly a blue swirling vortex appeared out of nowhere and two figures stepped outside drawing the attention of the three other people by the lake to them. When the portal closed took everyone the time to look closer at the two people, they eyes widening when they recogrinaised them, well at least two of three.

"What are you two doing here?" Gwen asked a bit confused while Ben had already jumped up from the ground running over to the two adults.

"Who cares I'm sure that there is a bad alien who come here and they are here to kick his but." Ben exclaimed as he made a few fighting moves, but stopped when his future self laughed and ruffled through his brown hair.

"Actually we come here to spend a few days together before the big event." older Ben said as he looked over at his cousin who smiled at him.

"What sort of big event?" Gwen asked curiously as she noticed that both were wearing regular clothes anstead of they hero outfits.

"Excuse me that I interrupt your chat, but who are you?" grandpa Max asked looking confused.

"That is easy grandpa these two are Gwen and me from the future we met them the first time on your birthday." Ben explained grinning at the shocked expression of his grandfather.

"Well then I think now I have seen everything in my live." Max said in an amused tone.

"So what is the big event?" it was now Ben asking curiously.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" older Gwen or Gwendolyn as she was now called by nearly everyone asked her cousin.

"If you allow me, "he replied grinning, he will soo love everyone's reaction "the case is this, these few days will be probably the last ones which I can spend freely with Gwendolyn because she will get married two days after we get back home." The man said.

"SHE IS/I'M GETTING WHAT!" screamed the three in union while Gwendolyn blushed.

"Well…yes…" was her feint reply before she was nearly run over by her past self who hugged her around her waist.

"I…I'm…really getting married?" she asked, her tone showing the unsureness if she had heard right.

"Yes he asked me two months ago after going with each other for nearly one year and I agreed."

"Well then this is a rather pleasant surprise." Max said feeling happy for his granddaughter. "Does someone want to help me grill these fishes?" as he held up a bucket.

"ME!" yelled all four of them.

It was two days later that Gwen decided to finally approach her future self to find out more about her future fiancé. She tried not to think about it and let herself be surprised when the time comes, but it bothered her she wanted to know who the man was she had decided to live the rest of her live with. Did she already know him? Did they met later maybe on the university? What was he like? All these questions didn't want to stop nagging her mind. So after two days later while both Bens sat together with grandpa Max by the camp fire she found herself sitting beside the water.

"Is something bothering you?" she heard herself asking.

"Uhm…I…well I wanted to know a bit more well…" Gwen needed to swallow hard this was harder to ask then she had thought even if she only needed to ask herself.

"You would like to know something about the one you are going to marry." Gwendolyn said smirking, it was really not hard to guess herself.

"Yes…" she answered before sitting down beside the young woman.

"Well what would you like to know?"

"As a start uhm…I would like to know if I already know him and then what type of person he is." Gwen said as she wrapped her slender arms around her legs, head resting on her knees.

"Yes you already know him since a while and believe me both Ben and grandpa had nearly a heart attack when I told them about us which was not even such a big surprise considering that we got in some occasional fights when we met." Gwendolyn replied grinning at the memory.

"Oh no…please don't tell me that it is Kevin…" she exclaimed in panic making her older self laugh.

"No don't worry it is definitely not Kevin he sometimes reminded me to much on Ben only a little bit mature and wicked. So it is not him." she said waving her hand dismissingly before leaning back on her arms, emerald eyes looking up at the starry sky.

"True." Gwen replied a bit relived even if she would want to the blackhead was sometimes really rather like Ben.

"I won't tell you his name, but I can assure you that he is caring, sweet, intelligent, romantic, loyal and most of all you will be happy and feel protected when he is with you." Gwendolyn said in a calm tone which made her younger self smile.

"I can hardly wait till I know who it is." she said smiling.

"You will be certainly surprised." the older woman whispered in an amused tone.

The following three days were all spent pleasantly with fishing, talking and fooling around from the sides of the two Bens. Everyone was enjoying themselves even thought they knew that the two future visitors would be heading back soon.

It was shortly after lunch that something unexpected happened…

Suddenly out of nowhere Dr. Animo appeared with his newest creation a combination of a parrot, dog and a crocodile.

"Not him again." older Ben growled as he transformed in to Benmummy to use it bind down Animo's new pet.

"Cool new form." his younger self exclaimed before using his own Omnitrix to transform in to XLR8 to confuse the creature with his speed.

"You can talk about that later." Gwen said as the two women started using they magic against they attacker.

The fight went on for about an hour, but the creature still seemed to stand strong.

"Hah you can try as much as you want Tennyson, but you will fail." Animo said in triumph as he directed his creature made itself to attach both Gwens who were to exhausted because they used they magic to much.

"Gwen get the both of you out of the way!" both Bens yelled, but they were to far away to help the two women.

"It is to late." but then suddenly a red blast hit the creature destroying it fully and Animo needed to return in his own time as fast as he could.

"What was that?" younger Ben asked confused when he spotted suddenly someone landing on the ground. "Oh no not also him…" he said groaning not even noticing the grin on the face of his older self.

"Why did he help us?" Gwen asked confused as her older self stood up immediately and started running in the newcomer's direction.

"I would personally kick his but if he would be here and didn't protect you." Older Ben said in an amused tone as he watched the three past people's eyes widening when Gwendolyn had thrown her arms around the man's neck and kissed him lovingly.

When the two parted started the older woman to pull the man over to the others from who three were still in total shock at the scene.

"Really sometimes I have the strange feeling that you have a sixth sense if Gwendolyn is in trouble." Ben said in an amused tone.

"You should already know me that I won't let anyone hurt Gwendolyn." the man replied.

"Wait…won't you be getting married soon?" Ben asked confused making the three people from the future share amused glances which made Gwen's eyes widen in realization.

"Wait you don't mean that I'm getting married to Hex!" she yelled in shock why the three from the future nodded.

"What! When? Where? How…erm…aren't you a bit old for her?" younger Ben asked as the three broke out laughing.

"If we would look at age I would be three hundred years to old to anyone." Hex replied in an amused tone.

"Well I think now we have solved one other mystery." Max replied he would have loved to comment, but seeing Gwendolyn's happiness he decided against it, he was sure that they had already gone over that talk.

"Now that this one is settled Hex how come you knew where to find us?"

"That is easy Ben because unlike you Gwendolyn told me where she was going." the magician replied in an amused tone as he watched his future cousin-in-law pale.

"Erm…Judy has talked to you…" he said carefully.

"Yes and seeing how she is taking it you will spend the coming four days as XLR8, I think she was at the moment cleaning a few of the Plumper weapons she inherited from your father-in-law." Hex replied.

"Ugh…not good…"

"Erm…who is Judy?" Gwen asked.

"Ben's wife." Gwendolyn answered.

"Ben is/I'm married!" broke Ben, Gwen and Max out.

"Yes and you two have a…" suddenly the holographic watch on Ben's arm went on showing the face of a beautiful blonde woman who looked rather angry.

"_Benjamin Tennyson! I really can't believe that you just left without saying a word. It is sweet that you want to spend a few last days with Gwendolyn, but you knew that your parents are visiting a few friends and I also needed to go away." _she growled.

"Erm…sorry Judy." older Ben said winching at the glare.

"_You know that I can't take children with me to the job, I will be back to help with the wedding, but for that time I needed to ask Charmcaster to keep one eye on both Ken and Devlin. At least is she responsible." _With that the watch went off and for a few minutes only silence regained till…

"She left the two of them alone with my niece!" Hex broke out his voice slightly panicked.

"Erm…I have two kids?" younger Ben asked shocked.

"Only Ken is yours Devlin is his best friend and Kevin's son after sending his gather back to where he belongs you and Judy adopted him." Gwendolyn explained.

"What is the problem with her babysitting, the boys love her?" older Ben asked.

"Ben there are two kids one eleven the other twelve with the power to transform in to aliens, yes Ken figured out how to unlock that limiter you put on that Omnitrix you have given him for his tenth birthday. And now these are alone with Charmcaster in a castle full with dangerous magical artifacts, potions and weapons out of the medieval times." Gwendolyn exclaimed in similar panic.

"If he is Ben's son then he is bound to find the most dangerous ones." Gwen said groaning.

"Well then we need to head back." Older Ben replied while the other two nodded.

"Maybe you could come to the wedding in four days." Hex offered smiling while his future wife opened a portal.

"We would love to." Gwen replied.

"Then I will come and pick you three up for the big event." older Ben said as the three of them hurried through the portal which immediately closed after they left.

"Well this will get interesting." Ben said as both he and grandpa Max decided to give Gwen a few minutes to sort out the things she has found out about her future again while been deled with the knowledge of being a husband, a father, a foster father and soon related to Hex and his niece.

* * *

Meanwhile in a gigantic ancient castle stood three adults in a totally destructed room, while at the same time a young woman and two kids tried to get themselves out of the mangled mass of books, armors, curtains and a not identified rather strongly smelling stocky substance with an odd magenta color.

"Erm…hello uncle Hex…" Charmcaster said innocently as she looked up at her uncle who would hopefully not maker her clean al this up ALONE.

"Hay dad, aunt Gwen…" Ken said.

"You two are grounded till the wedding." Ben said to the two boys.

"Aww man…" was the only reply of the duo.

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: The wedding will be the sequel to this fic…


End file.
